Battle of the bands
by Brentinator
Summary: Everyone thought that Not Another Boy Band was gone, but when Mission Creek High is on the verge of closing, Perry will do ANYTHING to save it, even if it means enlisting Dooley and the bionic freaks. Sequel to Life On The Road. Rated T for safety. More characters then listed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Chase's POV.

"Hey guys." I greeted as I walked over to Adam and Bree, who had their lockers open, grabbing their books.

"Hey Chase." Adam smiled, but Bree looked distant, time to have a little fun.

"Bree Davenport, I love you so much, you are the light of my life, the moon to my sun." I put my hands over my mouth while I said that, so my voice sounded muffled and deeper.

"Who said that?" She asked as she snapped out of her dream like trance.

Then I raised my hand and Adam and I started laughing as she gently pushed my chest.

"That's disgusting, Chase." She groaned with the disgusted tone evident in her voice as she slammed her locker shut.

"Sorry, I was trying to get your attention. What were you thinking about?" I asked.

"Our...band." She sighed as she looked straight in my eyes.

We didn't talk about our band much. We were a world wide phenomena, not just for our bionics, but our manager Richard Jackson had been extremely rude to Leo, and then said we shouldn't be forgiving on stage anymore. Then I pretended to be Spike so we could expose him, but he made everyone "forget" about our band, so we were done. We didn't post anything new on YouTube, do any more shows, even play our instruments anymore. There was a drum set, a electric bass and a guitar in the attic, collecting dust, along with our posters and album that we had saved. Not Another Boy Band was gone, or so we thought. Suddenly a loud voice came through the speaker.

"Would the bionic freaks and Dooley get in my office now?!" We heard our beloved (major sarcasm by the way) principal yell through the loud speaker, doing a number on my ears.

"Let's go." Leo sighed as we all made the short trip to our principal's office.

When we got in there, the room was pilled with papers, only the occasional cat poster, but most being from the bank. We saw Principal Perry sitting at her computer, typing furiously.

"Principal Perry, what is going on?" Bree asked as we sat down.

"I need your help." She sighed in annoyance.

"That's not new." I sighed.

"Haha, listen, Shrub head. The school is closing because we are running low on money." Perry announced.

"The school can't close!" I yelled.

"Are you sure?" Adam whined, making me slap his shoulder.

"We can't hack into the bank or anything to get you out of debt. What do you expect us to do?" Leo demanded.

"I want you to use your little band to get enough money at a fundraiser I'm holding soon." Perry explained.

"And if we don't?" Bree asked.

"Then I will make your lives miserable by living at your house until you are dead." Perry explained.

"What about you?" Adam asked.

"I'm a Perry. I can live until I'm AT least a hundred and twelve. And maybe longer. So yes or no?" Perry demanded.

Bree, Adam, Leo and I all glanced at each other for about five minutes before Perry broke the silence.

"I'm waiting!"

Before my siblings could answer, I said my decision.

"You know what? Yes."

"That's what I like about you, Ste..." She trailed off.

"Chase."

"I don't care. Now get out, Apple dumpling gang." She demanded as she waved her hands at us.

As we all walked out, the only thing I could think is.

'What did I just do?'

 **Ok, I've been editing this since I finished The Truth About Sebastian since my editor for the last one, EmeraldTulip, is at music camp for a little while longer.**

 **BTW, this'll be centered on everyone, but it may just be slightly more pointed at Bree. Also, my inspirations for this are Austin and Ally, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks and Lemonade Mouth.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Bree's POV.

"Chase, why did you volunteer us for Perry's fundraiser? We are out of practice and probably sound horrible." I complained as I deposited my bags onto the floor of the lab.

"I'm sorry, I thought you guys would wanna do it, and I wanna continue going to this school." He protested as we all glared at him. "Ok, I admit that Perry is a jerk, and that the school could use some improvements, but this is where we belong. This is the very first place we went to as normal kids. And I don't want that to go to waste. Now who's with me?!" Chase yelled determined.

"I'd rather play with my nerble."

"And I'm not even in the band."

"Ok, you know what? I'm in. Even if it's just Chase and I, I think we would have a shot at saving the school."

"Ugh. Fine. At least the piano lessons mom forced me into won't go to waste. Turns out I'm actually good when I practice." Leo told us.

"Adam?"

"Why not?" He smiled.

"Great. I've gotta tutor the new girl. You guys get everything set up." Chase explained.

"You are tutoring a girl?" Leo asked.

"Hey. Not my idea of fun either, ok?"

"Wait, you know what fun is?" I asked sarcastically.

"Just get everything set up. I'll be back at five." Chase told us as he left the house.

Adam and I went up to the attic while Leo grabbed the keyboard out of his room. We almost immediately found the instruments. Picking up mine and Chase's cases, I carried them downstairs while Adam carried his drum set.

"Let's set up in the garage. It's not connected to the house so we can do late night practices without waking up Big D and mom." Leo told us as we went to our garage and started setting up. I quickly tuned Chase's guitar and my bass while Adam quickly played the drums to make sure he still understood, and luckily, he did, cause I don't think we would've been able to reteach him. After finding out I was able to play Chase's guitar, Leo suggested a practice song while setting up my microphone. I nodded as I put down the guitar and told Leo to do a duet practice, which he started off.

"I was thinking about you, thinking about me, thinking about us, what we gonna be, opened my eyes, it was only just a dream."

Then I started.

"So I traveled back, down that road, when you coming back, no one knows, I realized, it was only just a dream."

Leo started the first verse as Adam started playing his drums while Leo was playing the keyboard as well.

"I was at the top, now it's like I'm in the basement, number one spot, now your finding my replacement, I swear now that I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby. Now you wait around, baby, I can't think, I should've put it down, should've got that ring, cause I can still feel it in the air, see your pretty face, run my finger through your hair. My lover, my life. My baby, my wife. You left me, I'm tied, cause I know that it just ain't right."

Then we sang the chorus again together, then it was my verse.

"Now I'm running circles, see your face at every turn, I'm trying to get my Usher on, but I can't let it burn, and I just hope you know that your the only one I yearn for, no matter, this is what I learn, didn't give it all my love, like it's never gonna play back, now I'm in the club, thinking all about you baby, hey, you were so easy to love, but wait, I guess, enough wasn't enough. I'm going through it every time that I'm alone. And now I'm wishing that you'd pick up the phone, cause you made a decision that you wanted to move on, cause I was wrong."

Leo and I sang the chorus through before singing the bridge.

"If you ever loved somebody, put your hands up. If you ever loved somebody, put your hands up, now their gone and you wish you could give them everything. If you ever loved somebody, put your hands up. If you ever loved somebody, put your hands up, now their gone and you wish you could give them everything."

Then we sand the chorus one more time.

"I was thinking about you, thinking about me, thinking about me, thinking about us, what we gonna be? Opened my eyes, it was only just a dream. So I traveled back, down that road, when you coming back?, no one knows, I realized, it was only just a dream."

Leo quickly did a outro as we finished.

"Good job, Leo!" I congratulated, but he looked really sad as he wiped off his face, making Adam and I come over to him. "You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm totally fine." He smiled confidently, letting Adam and I drop it for now just as Chase ran in.

"How'd the tutoring go?" I asked.

"You'll never believe who I'm tutoring. Richard's daughter."

"Like the guy who hates us, Richard? His daughter, Tara?"

"Yeah. Plus, she talked to Perry, and now the fundraiser is now a competition between us, her and a bunch of the other solo/bands in the school."

What did we just get ourselves into?

 **Review responses!**

 **Aliqueen16: Thank you! Glad you are! ;)**

 **Darth Becky 726: Thanks! Here it is!**

 **Rebekahtpe: so do I! Hope you read more!**

 **Glad you guys are liking this book so far! Also, BionicWolfLover is making me a intro for this on her YouTube channel! I'll let you guys know when it's done.**

 **Also, I changed the title cause I didn't really like my old one, plus I feel like this one fits better.**

 **Will Not Another Boy Band win the competition? What is Tara planning?**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chase's POV.

"I thought she didn't go to our school." Bree realized.

"My guess is that somehow Richard heard about us, cause Perry put the fundraiser signs EVERYWHERE, and sent Tara to stop us." I explained.

"Well, to be fair, Tara is kinda cute." Adam told us.

"Adam!"

"Well, she is!"

"So how is this gonna work?" Leo asked.

"The solo acts and groups are signing up now. Perry will have a qualifying round and whoever qualifies goes head to head by random draw until the final round where the two finalists go against each other. Your charged 20 dollars for admission every round, so that's how Perry is making money. The winner gets a trophy and a picture on the wall beside the student of the semester pictures. I already signed us up." I told them.

"So what should be our qualifying song? We need something everyone knows, but nothing that everyone hasn't gotten absolutely sick of."

We all were quiet after my sister said that, trying to think of something. However, you can't exactly think of a song that isn't annoying when you have a VERY annoying song stuck in your head, which has been in there for the past two weeks.

"Oh! How about Stitches by Shawn Mendes?" Bree suggested.

"I don't know. That one is a bit annoying, Bree."

"Well, so is your face, but you don't see me complaining about it."

"How about New Romantics by Taylor Swift?" Our dim brother suggested, making me snap.

"What is with you and Taylor Swift?!"

"I find her soothing!"

"Adam, no one wants to hear us sing a song that shouldn't have gotten popular." Bree sighed.

"Well, no one wants to hear about hospital trips either!"

"Where did you get that from?" I asked.

"Stitches! Think, Chase!"

"Well, what about Cold Water by Major Lazer?" Bree suggested.

"And Justin Bieber? There is no way I'm singing that."

"Plus, who wants to go into cold water?"

"ENOUGH!" We heard Leo yell, making us all turn around. "Look at you guys! The entire band is falling apart cause you can't agree on something as stupid as a song! This is what happened last time when Bree wrote her song, remember?! This is why you had that stupid image in the first place that got you kicked out of Hollywood Records! You can't stop fighting!"

That's when we noticed Leo was right. Richard didn't care about our image until Bree and I had that argument, which is what threw us into that gigantic spiral of events.

"Guys...Leo is right. If I hadn't gotten mad at Bree, then we wouldn't even be in this mess. Sorry guys."

"It's ok, Chase. We all make mistakes." Bree told me as she hugged me around the waist.

"Hey, I think I found a song." Leo told us.

"What is it?" I asked, hoping we wouldn't break out into another fight.

"Trust me. This one is perfect." He grinned as he clicked the play button.

-Qualifications-

"How many competitors are there?" Bree asked me as we came in.

"There are sixteen now. Perry said she is only taking eight. We need to be one of those eight, which means STELLAR performance, guys. No mistakes." I told them, as they all nodded.

"When do we perform?" Leo asked.

"We are the fourth performance. Which gives us enough time to go through the song before checking out the competition." I explained.

We quickly rehearsed and then we saw Stephanie and the cheerleaders perform, which I'm not gonna lie, but for jerks, they actually sounded good. Then Sabrina, the girl I was crushing on (A/N, this is before Spike Fright) perform. Then it was Tara's turn, who sang the song that wouldn't leave my head, oddly enough.

"I got this feeling inside my bones

It goes electric, wavey when I turn it on

All through my city, all through my home

We're flying up, no ceiling, when we in our zone

I got that sunshine in my pocket

Got that good soul in my feet

I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops

I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally

Room on lock, the way we rock it, so don't stop

And under the lights when everything goes

Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close

When we move, well, you already know

So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine

Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance

A feeling good, good, creeping up on you

So just dance, dance, dance, come on

All those things I shouldn't do

But you dance, dance, dance

And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing

I can't stop the feeling

So just dance, dance, dance

I can't stop the feeling

So just dance, dance, dance, come on

Ooh, it's something magical

It's in the air, it's in my blood, it's rushing on

I don't need no reason, don't need control

I fly so high, no ceiling, when I'm in my zone

'Cause I got that sunshine in my pocket

Got that good soul in my feet

I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops

I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally

Room on lock, the way we rock it, so don't stop

Under the lights when everything goes

Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close

When we move, well, you already know

So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine

Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance

Feeling good, good, creeping up on you

So just dance, dance, dance, come on

All those things I shouldn't do

But you dance, dance, dance

And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing

I can't stop the feeling

So just dance, dance, dance

I can't stop the feeling

So just dance, dance, dance

I can't stop the feeling

So just dance, dance, dance

I can't stop the feeling

So keep dancing, come on

I can't stop the, I can't stop the

I can't stop the, I can't stop the

I can't stop the feeling

Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance

Feeling good, good, creeping up on you

So just dance, dance, dance, come on

All those things I shouldn't do

But you dance, dance, dance

And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing

Everybody sing I can't stop the feeling.

Got this feeling in my body.

Got this feeling in my body.

Wanna see you move your body.

Got this feeling in my body

Break it down

Got this feeling in my body

Can't stop the feeling

Got this feeling in my body, come on."

The audience EXPLODED at her performance, making me a bit worried, but Bree's hand on my back calmed me down as we walked on stage, me walking up to the mic before starting with Leo clicking the clap setting on his keyboard.

"You've gotta help me, I'm losing my mind

Keep getting the feeling you want to leave this all behind

Thought we were going strong

I thought we were holding on

Aren't we?

No, they don't teach you this in school

Now my heart's breaking and I don't know what to do

Thought we were going strong

Thought we were holding on

Aren't we?

You and me got a whole lot of history

We could be the greatest thing that the world has ever seen

You and me got a whole lot of history

So don't let it go, we can make some more, we can live forever

All of the rumours, all of the fights

But we always find a way to make it out alive

Thought we were going strong

Thought we were holding on

Aren't we?

You and me got a whole lot of history

We could be the greatest thing that the world has ever seen

You and me got a whole lot of history

So don't let it go, we can make some more, we can live forever

Minibars, expensive cars, hotel rooms

And new tattoos, good champagne, and private planes

But we don't need anything

'Cause the truth is out

I realise that without you here like there's just a lie

This is not the end

This is not the end

We can make it you know it, you know

You and me got a whole lot of history

We could be the greatest thing that the world has ever seen

You and me got a whole lot of history

So don't let it go, we can make some more, we can live forever

You and me got a whole lot of history

We could be the greatest thing that the world has ever seen

You and me got a whole lot of history

So don't let it go, we can make some more, we can live forever

So don't let me go

So don't let me go

We can live forever

Baby don't you know

Baby don't you know

We can live forever."

We finished strong and everyone was cheering as we walked off stage. After the other performances, the people moving on were announced.

"Tara Jackson, Sabrina Jones, Alistair Edwards and Erin Unger (Ha! Pun!) Will be moving on in the solo category." Perry announced as everyone smiled.

"California Keys, Acappella girls, Dingos and Not Another Boy Band will be moving on in the group category."

We screamed as soon as we heard we were moving on, and then Adam hugged us, almost crushing our ribs.

"Don't forget that tickets for each round are twenty bucks." She explained before leaving.

"Good job, guys." Tara smiled as she came up to us, holding her guitar case.

"Don't think we don't know what you are up to, Tara. Your plan isn't gonna work." Bree told her as we nodded.

Her demeanor changed from a smile to a serious face.

"I don't have to sabotage you. You'll do it on your own." She smiled as she poked her sharp black fingernail on my chest before leaving.

"We CANNOT let her get into our heads, guys." I told them.

Adam and Leo nodded, but Bree was deep in thought. This wasn't gonna be good...

 **Review responses!**

 **Darth Becky 726: Thanks! Here it is! Her channel is BionicWolf.**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Thanks! I know how that feels... here you go!**

 **Maddie (guest): Thanks! Chase and Bree take turns being the main singer, and the only reason Leo sang in the last chapter was cause Chase wasn't there. It's alright. Adam doesn't sing, but he does rap, so if you know of appropriate songs with rap in them, that would be great! You didn't offend me. Thanks again and here is your update!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Wahoo! You'll have to see... here is your update!**

 **BionicWolfLover: Thanks!**

 **Aliqueen16: Yep! Yay! Glad you think so!**

 **Rebekahtpe: Yeah lol.**

 **Dirtkid123 (chapters 1-2): Well you seem excited XD.**

 **Is Tara planning anything? What does she mean by they'll sabotage themselves? What is Bree planning?**

 **BTW, I've been asked recently who is Tara played by. She is played by Debby Ryan.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Chase's POV.

"Guys, we have to work hard to win this. Perry just handed me this." Bree told us, holding up a envelope before continuing. "We have challenges for each round which each has a certain type of music. This one is "Throwback Jams" which means a retro song. I already know what the other contestants are doing, so let's just name some songs." Bree sighed, before groaning. "Adam! Did you not hear a word I said?!"

Then our brother pulled out his ear buds and looked at us.

"Sorry, I'm listening to this cool song called Dream Police."

"Chase, look up the date." Leo insisted.

"That is not how my bionics are meant to be used!"

"Would you just do it, ya fun killer?" Bree demanded.

I glared at her before looking it up on my internet.

"1979, by Cheap Trick. A Rock/Pop/Punk band who-"

"Chase. That's enough. We just needed the date. Not all the boring extras." Bree told me before looking at Adam and Leo while discussing details.

"Kay let's start rehearsing." She told us as we started.

-Round 1-

"So, who are we up against?" Leo asked.

"California Keys. They are performing Don't Stop Believing." I told them as I looked at my older sister.

"Since a LOT of people know that song, we NEED to give it our all. Adam, stay focused."

Adam nodded just as Tara came over, holding her guitar case, just like last night.

"Hey, good luck guys."

"I thought you wanted us to fail."

"Oh I do. But I wanna do it myself instead of letting someone as lame as California Keys do it. Who knows? Maybe if you win, I could convince my dad to let you back into Hollywood Records." She smiled.

"No way. Even if we could get back in, we wouldn't. We don't wanna be tied to your father's stupid contracts." I told her as she poked her finger at my chest again while saying.

"I said it once, I'll say it again. I don't have to break you up. You'll do it yourselves. So watch your backs."

She then flipped her hair and left, making Leo roll his eyes.

"Who does she think she is?"

"Yeah, and what does she mean by "We'll destroy ourselves?" What the heck does that mean?" My older brother asked.

"She just wants to get in our heads." I told them before we heard our names announced and we walked onstage.

"The dream police

They live inside of my head

The dream police

They come to me in my bed

The dream police

They're coming to arrest me

Oh no

You know that talk is cheap

And rumors ain't nice

And when I fall asleep

I don't think I'll survive

The night the night

'Cause they're waiting for me

Looking for me

Every single night

(They're) driving me insane

Those men inside my brain

The dream police

They live inside of my head

The dream police

They come to me in my bed

The dream police

They're coming to arrest me

Oh no

Well I can't tell lies

'Cause they're listening to me

And when I fall asleep

Bet they're spying on me tonight,

Tonight

'Cause they're waiting for me

Looking for me

Every single night

(They're) driving me insane

Those men inside my brain

I try to sleep

They're wide awake

They won't let me alone

They don't get paid to take vacations

Or let me alone

They spy on me

I try to hide

They won't let me alone

They persecute me

They're the judge and jury all in one

'Cause they're waiting for me

Looking for me

Every single night

(They're) driving me insane

Those men inside my brain

The dream police

They live inside of my head

The dream police they come

To me in my bed

The dream police

They're coming to arrest me

The dream police

The dream police."

We finished and everyone clapped and cheered, giving me that unstoppable feeling that I had when we were performing for thousands every night.

"The winner is..." Perry trailed off as she opened a envelope. "Not Another Boy Band!"

We all cheered and screamed in excitement, and I think I was the only one who noticed Tara glaring at us from afar.

"Round 1 of the slop artists will be starting after this. Remember to get your envelopes with your next challenge on the way out." Perry announced as we got off stage.

On the way out, Leo got our envelope.

"Ok, it says that it has to be a ballad. I can probably whip one up on the keys and Adam could probably play a slow drum beat."

"Chase and I can sing." Bree told him.

If only we knew what was gonna happen the next morning...

 **Review responses!**

 **Aliqueen16: You'll have to see!**

 **Darth Becky 726: Thanks! Well, she looks like she does in Jessie, mainly because i have only seen the first episode of Suite life.**

 **Maddie (guest): Yes she did...AGAIN! Lol XD. Not at all.**

 **DD4L: You'll have to see... Um...Eric is his brother, ERIN, which is what I typed, is his sister (she played Glitterhead in Bionic Birthday Fail) XD. Here is your update.**

 **Guest: Thanks so much!**

 **What is gonna happen the next morning? Will Tara beat Not Another Boy Band?**

 **Thanks to TheUnknownBlock for the song suggestion. :)**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**

 **Over and out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Bree's POV.

I wouldn't lie when I said I had worked everyone till midnight last night, but we HAD to win! However, everyone was now exhausted with the exception of Tasha and Mr. Davenport and I just know Chase is gonna rat on me. We all sort of stumbled out of the lab, with Adam closing his eyes and yawning, only for him to trip and cry out, making Chase and I wake up almost immediately and run over to him.

"Adam!"

"Are you ok?" Chase asked.

"I don't know. I fell on my hand." He told us as he tried to move it, grimacing instead.

Knowing immediately what to do, I screamed.

"MR. DAVENPORT!"

Then Eddie came on the screen.

"What are you brats complaining about? I need my beauty sleep."

"Eddie, go get Mr. Davenport down here, NOW." Chase ordered as we helped Adam into a chair just as Leo came down.

"Where is Mr. Davenport?"

"He left for work. What's going on?"

"Adam tripped and fell on his hand. We need some help down here."

"Ok, I'll go get mommy-I mean mom." Leo corrected, but before we made him explain, he was already gone.

"Adam, on a scale of 1 to 10, how bad is it?" Chase asked.

"Um, pancake?"

"What?"

"Chase, you just asked ADAM to use numbers."

"Sorry. How bad is it, Adam?"

He hissed sharply then answered. "It really hurts. Like that one time I accidentally put my hand in the wafflemaker, only it doesn't burn as much."

Then Leo came back down with Tasha, who immediately started looking at Adam's hand. After about ten minutes, Tasha helped Adam up.

"I'm taking Adam to the ER. Chase, you are in charge."

"Why is he in charge?"

"He's the most responsible." Tasha told us before she and Adam went in the elevator.

"What do we do while they are gone?" I asked.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm going back to bed." Leo told us as he went upstairs.

"We probably need to get some more sleep as well, Bree." Chase told me.

"I can't sleep! I'm worried about Adam! What if he can't perform tonight?"

"Bree, it's just a silly competition and the only reason I'm doing it is to save the school. You do realize a hand injury could leave Adam disabled, right? So just stop being selfish and focus on the important stuff."

"This is not selfish! I'm worried about him!"

"No. You are worried of lack of drums. You are just a selfish, little, brat." Chase told me angrily.

Almost immediately I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes and my heart break as Chase realized what he said.

"Bree? I am so sor-"

"Save it, Chase! Is that how you see me? A selfish brat? You'd be surprised if you would look up from your stupid homework once in awhile."

"Bree-"

"I don't wanna hear it." I told him as I ran out of the lab and to Mission Creek Central Park, to see Caitlin sitting by herself.

"Hey Caitlin." I smiled as I sat beside her.

"Hey Bree. Do you have any money? I wanna get something to eat."

I handed her ten dollars and she went to a hot dog cart, that looked similar to the one where Douglas was hiding at. She came back holding two hot dogs and two drinks. At first, I thought she was gonna eat it all, but then she handed me one of the drinks and hot dogs.

"Thanks."

"So what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I can tell by your face. Family issue?"

If anyone knew about family issues, it would be Caitlin, no offense to her. She and her mother lived in Mission Creek while her father and brother lived in Wisconsin. Caitlin's step dad was a jerk until her mother divorced him as well. So yeah, like I said, family issues.

"You could say that."

"What happened?" Caitlin asked, and for once, she actually seemed concerned.

"Adam fell this morning, and my step mom took him to the ER, which led in Chase and I getting into a fight, and he called me a selfish brat. I said some things to him before running here, hoping I could find you."

"Well, first off, the selfish brat thing is not true. You are not a brat, and there is NO way you are selfish. You do a TON of charity work that no one else would ever do. I don't know why you lie about it and say you are with boys though."

"Cause I don't wanna get in trouble with my dad in case something comes up."

"Oh. I think you two need to just slowly make up. That seems like the best idea, but I'm gonna tell you something my mom told me. Don't apologize to someone unless you want to. You don't wanna have to force a apology out, Bree."

"Yeah. Thanks Caitlin."

"No problem. Wanna go see a movie soon?"

"Sure. Kinda busy for the next two days with the Battle Of The Bands thing, but how does Thursday work?"

"Great! Bye, Bree."

"Bye." I smiled as I sped back home to see Adam was back with a splint on his hand.

"What happened, Adam?"

"It's broken. I'm sorry I won't be able to perform, Bree. I know how much it meant to you."

"It's fine, Adam. Just focus on getting better." I smiled as Leo and Chase went to the garage with me following.

-Round 2-

"Look! There's Adam!" I smiled as I waved to him in the audience where he was with Tasha.

"Ok, so the solo's go first tonight, which means Tara." Chase told us as we went backstage just as she went on.

"This is a story that I have never told

I gotta get this off my chest to let it go

I need to take back the light inside you stole

You're a criminal

And you steal like you're a pro

All the pain and the truth

I wear like a battle wound

So ashamed, so confused

I was broken and bruised

Now I'm a warrior

Now I've got thicker skin

I'm a warrior

I'm stronger than I've ever been

And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in

I'm a warrior

And you can never hurt me again

Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire

You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar

I've got shame, I've got scars

That I will never show

I'm a survivor

In more ways than you know

'Cause all the pain and the truth

I wear like a battle wound

So ashamed, so confused

I'm not broken or bruised

'Cause now I'm a warrior

Now I've got thicker skin

I'm a warrior

I'm stronger than I've ever been

And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in

I'm a warrior

And you can never hurt me

There's a part of me I can't get back

A little girl grew up too fast

All it took was once, I'll never be the same

Now I'm taking back my life today

Nothing left that you can say

'Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway

Now I'm a warrior

I've got thicker skin

I'm a warrior

I'm stronger than I've ever been

And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in

I'm a warrior

And you can never hurt me again

No oh yeah yeah

You can never hurt me again."

Everyone cheered as she finished, when she came over to us, whispering. "Beat that." Before stalking off.

"Don't worry." I told my brothers. "We got this." Just as we went on stage with Chase and I both singing and Leo playing piano.

"Wise men say only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I stay

Would it be a sin

If I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you

For I can't help falling in love with you."

We smiled as we were cheered on and advanced as we went backstage where we were handed our next challenge card.

"Ok, it has to be a song that originally had a dance break in it. Where does Perry find this stuff?" Leo demanded.

Chase and I bit shrugged before I asked.

"So that's like Calvin Harris and Avici, right?"

"Exactly."

"Please don't make us practice till midnight again." Chase begged as they looked our looked at me, who was still deep in thought.

"Oh, we are practicing much, MUCH later. You didn't hear Leo slip up on the keys? That almost cost us. We are practicing, till it is PERFECT."

Little did I know what that was gonna do...

 **Review responses!**

 **Rulers Of The Games: I don't know...I don't listen to much horror music.**

 **Dirtkid123: Thanks so much! :D**

 **Aliqueen16: Me too! Adam broke his hand! :O**

 **Is Tara planning anything? What's gonna happen next?**

 **Also, I need someone to help me with something involving this book, but it would involve it getting spoiled. So if you are ok with that, then please PM me.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Chase's. POV.

"Ok! Everyone up and in the garage! We need to practice before school!" Bree yelled, disturbing my sleep at 4:30 in the morning.

"Bree! You worked us till 2:00! Why do we have to wake up now?" Leo complained.

"Cause we HAVE to win. I am not losing to Stephanie's band."

"But Bree, my throat is KILLING me." I complained as I rubbed it while slightly rasping.

"I don't care. Suck on a throat drop or something." She ordered, making me hope she either REALLY wanted to win or she was during her monthly.

I grabbed a bag of throat drops out of the kitchen and put one in my mouth while sticking the bag in my pocket as I walked into the garage and quickly tuned my guitar.

"Ok, you guys ready?" Bree asked.

We all nodded as I cleared my throat and broke into "Hey Brother" by Avici. Which went well until the high notes when my voice cracked.

"Chase, what was that?" Bree demanded with anger in her eyes.

"I-I don't know." I rasped out before coughing, trying to clear out my throat.

Bree pulled out her phone and turned on the flashlight, making me open my mouth.

"It's REALLY red back there. I think we need Tasha or Mr. Davenport." She told me as she turned off the flashlight and sped out of the garage, coming back with Mr. Davenport, who turned on his phone flashlight and made me open my mouth.

"Yeah you were right, Bree. That's really red. Chase, say something."

"Like what?" I asked, hoarse voice coming into play.

"It seems like laryngitis. How late did you three practice last night?"

"Till 2:00."

"It's 4:30! You guys only got a hour and a half of sleep?!"

"Bree woke us up!" I yelled.

"Chase, stop talking. I'll handle this." Leo told me. "Bree woke us up!"

"Breana Lucinda Davenport, you are in a LOT of trouble. How could you overwork your brothers like this?"

"They wanted to enter this! It was Chase's idea in the first place!"

"You are older then Chase and Leo. You are supposed to be responsible, Bree."

"But-"

"No buts. You are grounded until you can learn to be responsible. You are still doing the competition, since I don't wanna punish Leo as well, but you get to practice for two hours after school. No more, no less. Am I understood?"

"But-"

"Am I Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Cellphone."

Bree reluctantly handed Mr. Davenport her cellphone and as he was leaving the garage, he made a motion for me to follow him. Soon enough, we ended up in the lab and Mr. Davenport was scanning my throat. (A/N like he was too Bree in Brother Battle after she manipulated Leo's voice).

"How is it?"

"Definitely laryngitis. There is no way you are singing tonight, let alone speaking. I'm putting you on vocal rest."

"Ugh."

"Did you not hear what I just said? Just download one of those apps that talk after you type it in. I don't want you speaking for awhile."

I nodded before downloading the app and going to Leo and Bree.

"How'd it go."

'I am unable to talk or sing in the competition."

Gosh this thing had such a bad monotone.

-Round 3-

Bree's POV.

"Kay, I'll play Chase's guitar and sing in his place." Leo told me, sliding on the Spider-Man guitar strap.

"Great. We're on first." I told him as we walked onstage and Leo and started singing.

"Hey brother! There's an endless road to rediscover

Hey sister! Know the water's sweet but blood is thicker

Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you

There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do

Hey brother! Do you still believe in one another?

Hey sister! Do you still believe in love? I wonder

Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you

There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do

What if I'm far from home?

Oh brother, I will hear you call!

What if I lose it all?

Oh sister, I will help you hang on!

Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you

There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do

Hey brother! There's an endless road to rediscover

Hey sister! Do you still believe in love? I wonder

Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you

There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do

What if I'm far from home?

Oh brother, I will hear you call!

What if I lose it all?

Oh sister, I will help you hang on!

Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you

There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do."

Everyone cheered as we walked off while Tara grabbed her guitar, whispering.

"Told you you'd destroy yourselves."

Before singing.

"Look at what you've done

Stand still, falling away from me

When it takes so long

For I desire, what do you want to be?

I'm holding on

Yourself was never enough for me

Gotta be so strong

There's a power in what you do

Now every other day I've been watching you

Oh oh, oh oh I'll show you what it feels like

Now I'm on the outside, oh oh

We did everything right

Now I'm on the outside, oh oh

I'll show you what it feels like

Now I'm on the outside, oh oh

We did everything right

Now I'm on the outside

So you give me no reason

For me to stay close to you

Tell me what lovers do

How are we still breathing

It's never for us to choose

I'll be the strength in you

Now I'm holding on

Yourself was never enough for me

Gotta be so strong

There's a power in what you do

Now every other day I've been watching you, oh oh oh oh

I'll show you what it feels like

Now I'm on the outside, oh oh

We did everything right

Now I'm on the outside, oh oh

I'll show you what it feels like

Now I'm on the outside, oh oh

We did everything right

Now I'm on the outside

I'll show you what it feels like

Now I'm on the outside

I'll show you what it feels like

I'll show you what it feels like

Now I'm on the outside

We did everything right

Now I'm on the outside."

Perry then announced after the other singers that Not Another Boy Band and Tara would be going head to head in a televised event.

"Leo, you can't do ANYTHING tomorrow. We don't need you ending up like Chase and Adam."

He nodded as Tara came over, saying one thing before going to "console" Stephanie.

"Looks my wish is coming true. I get to destroy you on TV."

 **Review responses!**

 **Unknowndiva: Thanks so much! Life On The Road was one of my favorite books to write, so I thought, why not make a sequel?**

 **Aliqueen16: Exactly. Tara knows how to get into their heads. That was the point!**

 **Sorry about OOC Caitlin in the last chapter, I just thought Bree needed a friend to vent to.**

 **Will something happen to Leo? How is Tara planning to to "destroy" them?**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Bree's POV.

I woke up the next morning, still bummed that Chase had lost his voice, but at the same time, I knew it was my fault. At least Leo was still able to play. Tonight was the final challenge with Tara, and it was gonna be on TV. I woke up early and went to the garage to practice when Leo came out in a bathrobe.

"Leo? What are you wearing? Go get dressed and help me."

"I'd love to, but I'm-" Then he was cut off by a sneeze. "Sick."

"How'd you get sick?!"

"Gordo, probably. Bree, I'm really sorry."

I took a deep breath, trying to calm down before looking at my step brother again.

"It's alright. Just focus on getting better. I just don't know what I'm gonna do about tonight." I sighed as Leo thanked me and left.

I plugged in the amp and microphone and started singing quietly, trying not to let tears stream down my face, since I knew now that Tara was gonna beat us.

-Final round-

Adam, Chase, and Leo were all backstage with me, trying to cheer me on, but since Chase was using his monotone phone, we were just all laughing when Tara came up to us, glancing at Adam's cast, Chase's phone and Leo's tissue box.

"Whoa. Looks like Not Another Boy Band isn't in good shape to perform. Told you that you could tear yourselves apart. Anyway, good luck, Bree."

"Don't you mean, break a leg?"

"No." She smirked as she started getting set up, however, I started panicking.

"Guys, what am I gonna do?"

Then Chase started typing into his phone and let it play as he smiled.

"Don't worry, Bree. It'll work out. Even if you don't win, the school is gonna get saved. We're proud of you."

"Besides, Leo and Chase can still play instruments and I can still sing." Adam pointed out.

"Oh my gosh your right, Adam!"

Then she heard Chase's phone.

"For once."

"But we haven't rehearsed at all." Leo told us.

"Then we'll just have to play a song off of our debut." I smiled.

"Which one though?" Adam asked.

"Shut up and dance?" Chase's phone asked.

"Perfect!" I squealed as we went on stage, ready to play when Adam and I started singing.

"Oh don't you dare look back

just keep your eyes on me.

I said your holding back,

She said shut up and dance with me!

This woman is my destiny

She said oh oh oh

Shut up and dance with me

We were victims of the night,

The chemical, physical, kryptonite

Helpless to the bass and faded light

Oh we were bound to get together,

bound to get together.

She took my arm,

I don't know how it happened.

We took the floor and she said

Oh don't you dare look back

just keep your eyes on me.

I said your holding back,

She said shut up and dance with me!

This woman is my destiny

She said oh oh oh

Shut up and dance with me

A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,

My disco tec Romeo teenage dream.

I felt it in my chest as she looked at me.

I knew we were bound to be together,

bound to be together

She took my arm,

I don't know how it happened.

We took the floor and she said

Oh don't you dare look back

just keep your eyes on me.

I said your holding back,

She said shut up and dance with me!

This woman is my destiny

She said oh oh oh

Shut up and dance with me

Deep in her eyes,

I think i see the future.

I realize this is my last chance.

He took my arm,

I don't know how it happened.

We hit the floor and he said

Oh don't you dare look back

just keep your eyes on me.

I said your holding back,

She said shut up and dance with me!

This woman is my destiny

She said oh oh oh

Shut up and dance!

Oh don't you dare look back

just keep your eyes on me.

I said your holding back,

She said shut up and dance with me!

This woman is my destiny

She said oh oh oh

Shut up and dance with me

oh oh oh shut up and dance with me! oh oh oh stup up and dance with me!"

We finished as everyone was cheering loudly. We walked off stage as Tara grabbed her guitar and started.

"Lately I been, I been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby I been, I been prayin' hard

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars

Yeah, we'll be counting stars

I see this life

Like a swinging vine

Swing my heart across the line

In my faces flashing signs

Seek it out and ye shall find

The old, but I'm not that old

Young, but I'm not that bold

And I don't think the world is sold

I'm just doing what we're told

I, feel something so right

Doing the wrong thing

I, feel something so wrong

But doing the right thing

I could lie, could lie, could lie

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

Lately I been, I been losing sleep

Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be

Baby I been, I been prayin' hard

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars

Lately I been, I been losing sleep

Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be

But baby I been, I been prayin' hard

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be, we'll be counting stars

I feel the love

And I feel it burn

Down this river every turn

Hope is a four letter word

Make that money

Watch it burn

Old, but I'm not that old

Young, but I'm not that bold

And I don't think the world is sold

I'm just doing what we're told

I, feel something so wrong

But doing the right thing

I could lie, could lie, could lie

Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly

Lately I been, I been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

Baby I been, I been prayin' hard

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars

Lately I been, I been losing sleep

Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be

But baby I been, I been prayin' hard

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be, we'll be counting stars

Take that money and watch it burn

Sink in the river the lessons I learned

Take that money and watch it burn

Sink in the river the lessons I learned

Take that money and watch it burn

Sink in the river the lessons I learned

Take that money and watch it burn

Sink in the river the lessons I learned

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

Lately I been, I been losing sleep

Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be

Baby I been, I been prayin' hard

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars

Lately I been, I been losing sleep

Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be

Baby I been, I been prayin' hard

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be, we'll be counting stars

(Take that money and watch it burn)

(Sink in the river the lessons I learned)

(Take that money and watch it burn)

(Sink in the river the lessons I learned)

(Take that money and watch it burn)

(Sink in the river the lessons I learned)

(Take that money and watch it burn)

(Sink in the river the lessons I learned)."

Everyone cheered just as loudly for her as she came backstage with us.

"May the best win." She told me as she shook my hand before we all went back on stage.

"And the winner is...Tara!"

Adam, Chase, Leo and I were all in shock as she accepted her prize. I can't believe it. We worked so hard. I felt Chase put his arm on my shoulder and smile as we all walked off stage, feeling mixed emotions until someone came up to us.

"Excuse me?"

We turned around to see ZEDD! I screamed loudly as Chase covered his ears before we all turned around.

"I was wondering if you guys would consider joining my record label, Interscope Records. I heard about your, scuffle, with Hollywood Records and I can assure you that we don't have a ton of crazy contracts."

I looked at Chase, Adam and Leo smiling, but sadly, considering our last experience with Richard, I knew what our answer had to be.

"I'm sorry, Zedd. But we're gonna focus on being bionic superhumans."

Much to my surprise, my brothers all nodded in agreement, making Zedd sigh as he pulled something out of his pocket, handing it to me.

"I understand. If you guys can, come to my concert in a few weeks."

I smiled, looking down at the tickets.

"We will."

The end.

(My bold thing is messed up)

Review responses!

Darth Becky 726: Thanks! Here is your update!

Dirtkid123 (chapters 5 and 6): Yep! No he can't. :(

I have some big news involving my Wattpad account. I have reached 100 FOLLOWERS! Which means, for anyone who has Wattpad, I will work on the next chapter of Love In A Coma!

Over and out.

Susz.


End file.
